The invention is concerned with a mechanism for the acceleration of the projectile of a projectile loom. It is further concerned with a projectile loom having the mechanism in accordance with the invention.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,967 a drive for the projectiles of a projectile loom is known in which a striker piece acts directly on the projectile guided in a straight guideway. The striker piece is fastened to a striker lever at the end of it remote from the torsion bar and moves along a practically circular path. The striker lever is in contact via the striker piece with the rear end of the projectile in the region of the impact face and accelerates it in a few milliseconds over a travel of a few centimeters with an acceleration of up to 30,000 m/sec.sup.2 to velocities of up to 60 m/sec. The striker face on the striker piece as well as the impact face on the projectile are therefore subjected to heavy loads, which leads to corresponding wear.